


Words Unsaid

by angry_ace



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Gen, I made myself sad by writing this goddammit, Sad sad sad, fuck Pulitzer is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_ace/pseuds/angry_ace
Summary: Katherine wants Pulitzer to lower the price of newspapers but he doesn't listen. Takes place during act one





	Words Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad to get this posted so please comment to make my emotional suffering worth it.

Katherine stood outside her father's office waiting for him to get off the phone. He was a busy man, he had business that occupied his time, he had no time for his daughter and her needs. Finally she heard him slam down the earpiece. From what she could hear her father was angry, but she had to be brave for the sake of the newsboys. Katherine needed to be careful to ensure that she wouldn’t reveal that she was covering the case or that the boys were striking.

 

She knocked on the door of her father’s study gently and waited for his reply. “Come in,” he called. She stepped into the office timidly.

 

“Good morning Father.”

 

“Good morning Katherine. Is there a reason you have interrupted me this morning?”

 

That stung. “Yes actually, I was hoping we could talk about your raising of the newspaper prices.”

 

“Oh that? Well that’s just business dearest.”

 

“See I don’t think it is. You raised the price of your newspaper at the expense of child laborers. I can’t agree with that call.”

 

“Well fortunately for the both of us, you don’t have to. Don’t let it bother you sweetheart, a woman’s mind should be on less taxing things.”

 

Katherine tasted bitter rage; she wanted to scream. She wanted to yell, “Fuck you father! You lack compassion and care for no one but yourself. How could you be so heartless? Does the money really matter that much? You’ve been poisoned by your own greed.” 

 

Katherine did not yell that though. She bit her tongue and said, “I understand.”

 

“Is that all then?”

 

“Yes father.” 

 

Katherine made it into the hallway before breaking down in tears. She ran to her room so she could bury her weakness in her pillow. She wished she could have no feelings, the way she had been taught to be. Katherine choked on her tears alone, as she always had.

**Author's Note:**

> Katherine is my girl and I love her with my whole heart.


End file.
